Even more of a perfect gift
by Serenity-Hermione Angel
Summary: The long awaited sequel to 'A Perfect Gift! Upcoming events are Serena and Darien's wedding, the birth of more children, and so much more!


Even More of a Perfect Gift Author: THE WONDERFUL MMMEEEEE!  
Genre: Romance (of COURSE)  
Rating- Erm...G I guess Summary- The sequel to 'The Perfect Gift' (YAY!!!!!!!!!! I FINALLY GAVE IN!!!!) This will cover the wedding, Rini's birth, and maybe even the birth of some other kids. But that's ONLY if I get enough reviews! And this one will have chapters instead of being a short story!  
Disclaimer: I only own my characters and stuff! And sorry I didn't use Japanese names, and it'll be even harder because the names of the kids I made up ARE in Japanese! That means I'll have to give them alternate American names! AAHH! I'M DUBBING MY OWN WORK! (Banging head on her desk) what is the world coming to?  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 1: It's TIME!!!!  
  
Serena was happily cleaning their house; dusting some things here, vacuuming that corner there, moving this piece of furniture to there, and washing everything possible.  
  
"I'm home!" Darien announced happily, opening the door.  
  
"Hi honey!" Serena greeted just as happily, looking over at him from the chair she was standing on, dusting the ledge on the top of the glass door as well as the little knick-knacks she had moved from the bookshelf to there.  
  
"Serena! I told you to stop cleaning! You could fall off that chair and really hurt you and Rini!" Darien said to her sternly, running over and easily lifting her off the chair. He looked around and shook his head. "Do I have to tie you to the bed and stay home with you to make sure that you don't go on endangering yourself?" Darien asked her. She giggled.  
  
"But I have so much energy!" She told him, walking across the living room and fluffing a pillow that she had already fluffed a few times that day.  
  
"I understand that but you have to be careful." Darien said, following. He forced her into a chair and looked her in the eyes. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I love you too much." He said, leaning forward and kissing her. She giggled in the middle of it and he just sighed.  
  
"You know what TOMORROW is?" She asked him, standing up and following him into the kitchen.  
  
"What's tomorrow?" He asked her, taking out a coffee cup from the cupboard and beginning to make some coffee.  
  
"My BIRTHDAY!" She said happily, a bright smile on her features.  
"I know that sweetie. Which is the exact reason why we're going to Lita's house tonight to celebrate with the girls and your family. Then tomorrow we can have the whole day to ourselves." Darien told her. She squealed in delight.  
  
"That'll be FUN! I love seeing the girls and my family! And Amy's daughter Olivia is so cute!" Serena said. Amy had her baby in April and she got Amy's hair and eyes. "Do you think Rini'll be just as cute?" She asked in a cute voice, her hand on her very swollen belly. Darien laughed and leaned down to kiss her stomach.  
  
"Much cuter! She's our baby, after all." He told her, nuzzling her stomach, which caused her to giggle again. "Now get dressed my darling." Darien ordered Serena. She obeyed and went into their room on the second floor. She picked up a beautiful light pink maternity dress that Raye made just for her. Raye even promised she's alter it when Rini was born so that she'd be able to wear it again.  
  
"Serena, are you ready?" Darien asked his beautiful wife. She nodded happily and they went out to their waiting limo. When they arrived at Lita's house, Serena just couldn't wait to eat the cake waiting for her. Lita always made her special cakes and this one depicted their future selves, including a bundle wrapped in Neo-Queen Serenity's arms.  
  
"Oh Lita, it's beautiful!" Serena said, nearly in tears, partially because of the hormones but also because it truly was. She hugged Lita tightly, thanking her friend.  
  
"No problem, honey." Lita said.  
  
"Honey sounds good right now. Do you have any?" Serena asked. Raye laughed.  
  
"Happy birthday, Sere." She said. Serena smiled and hugged her other friend as well. Mina and Amy followed and Serena enveloped them both in a tight hug, smiling happily.  
  
"That dress looks lovely on you." Amy commented.  
  
"Thank you Ames!" Serena said, beaming proudly.  
"I can't believe how far along you are. When are you due?" Michelle asked, placing her hand on Serena's stomach. Trista, Hotaru, Amara, and Michelle had around for a while in hopes of being there for when their new princess is born.  
  
"According to my doctor and my husband, very soon." Serena replied.  
  
"Well, personally, I can't wait." Mina replied. "I love babies!"  
  
"When are you planning on one?" Lita asked. Mina laughed.  
  
"Those things are planned, dear. They happen." Mina replied smartly. Lita just smiled and shook her head, turning around and finishing her preparations of the food.  
  
"Happy birthday sweetie." Ilene said, hugging her daughter tightly.  
"Thank you, mom." Serena replied. She looked over and saw her brother Sammy, who seemed to be looking older every day to her.  
  
"Hey Sammy." Serena greeted with a grin. Sammy smiled back and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Happy birthday Sere." Sammy said.  
  
"Happy birthday Serena." Mika chimed. The two had been going out for several years and Serena knew that Sammy wanted to propose to her. She knew because he took her with him to pick out the ring for her. Now all he had to do was pick a day.  
"Thank you Mika." Serena replied. Darien came up behind her and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, smiling at his in-laws.  
  
"Hello Darien dear!" Ilene said, coming forward and hugging him tightly. Darien smiled politely at her and nodded at Sammy and Ken.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Tsukino." Darien greeted. "Hello Sammy, Mika." Darien added. Ken just nodded and Sammy and Mika shook hands with him.  
  
"Sere!" Mina called happily, pulling Serena's attention away from her family.  
  
They sat around talking gaily for the longest time, Serena enjoying being in the presence of her friends and family. They hadn't hung out as much as of the late of it was nice to be able to sit around and talk like old times. Even the guys were having a good time talking to each other, although about what the girls didn't know.  
  
"Time for presents and cake!"Lita announced. Serena got up happily, hardly able to wait. Her eyes shimmered with happiness and excitement like they would if she were a five-year-old again, waiting for her mother to give her her presents.  
  
"Sit, sit, sit! You have to sit down!" Mina commanded, pushing her friend gently back onto the couch. Lita brought all of the gifts over to her best friend. Serena paused just before she opened them. The look on her face was one of shock.  
  
"Serena?" Darien asked, concern etched across his face.  
  
"I think I'm going to be opening a certain present early." Serena said to him. That made the whole room confused. Serena reached out and grabbed his hand. "It's time, Darien." She said calmly. Too bad her mood wasn't the one that filled through the whole room. Right away everyone went into a frenzy. Before she knew it she was in the hospital room, screaming through a rough contraction.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Darien asked, wincing as she squeezed her hand tightly.  
  
"Dr. Shields, I assure you that she's alright. You've seen this happen before, you should know." Dr. Kristen Smyth said, smiling lightly at him.  
"Yeah, but it wasn't ever someone I knew that was giving birth." Darien replied.  
  
"Just stay with her. She'll get through this. I promise." Kristen assured him.  
  
"I hate you Darien! I hate you for putting me through this!" Serena screamed through another contraction. Darien looked helplessly to his fellow doctor.  
  
"Don't worry, it's expected she'll say things like that. She's just in a lot of pain. She doesn't mean those words." Kristen said.  
  
4 hours later  
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! This is hell!" Serena moaned, rolling her head from side to side.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie. It should be over soon." Darien said, kissing her forehead.  
  
3 hours later  
  
"Get her out of me! Why didn't Amy warn me? Why didn't they tell us in any of those classes? Why was I not informed that this would be torture?" Serena asked.  
  
"It will all be worth it, Serena. Soon we'll have a daughter and we'll be parents. Soon." Darien said.  
  
5 hours later  
  
"Is it time YET?" Serena asked, watching as Kristen came into the room.  
  
"It's your lucky day, Serena. Now get ready to push." Kristen said. Serena grasped Darien's hand and pushed hard, screaming.  
  
"It hurts! Can we please stop? It hurt so bad!" Serena asked.  
  
"You're doing wonderful, Serena. Just two more pushes and you'll be all done. Now get ready and push!" Kristen encouraged. Serena obeyed, but not to willingly. Darien winced as Serena grabbed his hand hard, gripping it with all her might, but thought that it was probably nothing compared to what she was feeling. "Good girl, Serena. I can see the head." Kristen said.  
  
"You can see the head? Really?" Serena asked, her pain completely forgotten. Darien let go of her hand and went to see.  
  
"She's not lying, Serena. You're almost there!" Darien said, returning to her side.  
  
"Are you ready, Serena? All we need is one last big push and you'll be a mother." Kristen asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready." Serena said with a nod. She grabbed Darien's hand and pushed with all her might. The pain she was feeling beat all pain she had ever felt in her whole life, even combining the all pain she ever felt as Sailor Moon. But her pain soon stopped when she heard the sound of crying. She panted hard and opened her eyes that she hadn't realized she had squeezed shut.  
  
"Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl." Kristen said, holding the blood covered baby in her hands. "Would you like to cut the cord?" She asked Darien. He did so and watched as a nurse rushed forward and handed a cotton candy pink towel to Darien, who carefully lifted his minute-old daughter from Kristen's arms and candled her in his own, bringing her over to Serena to see.  
  
"She's beautiful. Let me hold her." Serena said, holding her arms out. Darien complied and Serena sat up steadily, holding her daughter in her arms. Tears of happiness shimmered in her arms as she peered at the small gold crescent moon mark on her forehead that shimmered and was gone just as soon as it appeared.  
  
"I've never seen anything so precious." Darien said, leaning over Serena to get a better look at his daughter.  
  
"I'll let you two have a minute with her before we come in to see if she's as healthy as she looks." Kristen said, getting up and leaving, the nurse following.  
  
"She'll make a beautiful princess, won't she?" Serena asked, her finger lightly caressing where the mark had just been.  
  
"When she stops crying, she will." Darien replied.  
  
"Of course she's crying, Darien! She's no more then two minutes old! It's expected for newborns to crying." Serena scolded.  
  
"I just want her to open her eyes so I can see what color they are." Darien said, peering down at his daughter. Her eyes were shut, just like how Serena's were when she cried. He smiled to himself at the likeliness that he saw right away in mother and daughter.  
  
"We know what color they are. Do I have to remind you that we know what she'll look like up until she's an early teen?" Serena asked.  
  
"I know, but we didn't see her when she was a baby." Darien told her. Serena smiled and looked back down at her daughter. The two sat there just listening to the sound of the cries and watching her for the longest time until Kristen returned.  
  
"Do you have a name for her?" She asked as she gently cleaned the baby.  
  
"Serenity." They said together.  
  
"After the mother, I see." The nurse remarked. She handed a birth certificate to Serena and a pen. Serena began filling it out and then paused.  
  
"What is the date?"  
  
"June 30th." Kristen replied. Serena looked up at Darien and he grinned down at her, giving her a sweet kiss.  
  
"Happy birthday, my love." Darien said.  
  
-End of chapter!! Wasn't that sweet? I thought it was!!! Please review, thank you!!  
  
-Serenity 


End file.
